Unscathed
by Arny-the-Entity
Summary: Beast Boy discovers that the best pranks that he could ever pull are the ones he never even planned. One-Shot.


I'm back with another story with pretty basic plot. Inspired by a scene from one of my all time favorite British comedy shows... Dad's Army!

As the summery explains, Beast Boy pulls an unplanned prank on his team. How did he do it? you'll just have to read and find out...

 **Unscathed**

* * *

It was early morning in Titans Tower as Robin, Starfire and Raven sat at the dinning table eating their quite needed breakfasts. Cyborg stood behind them as he stacked several sandbags together in front of the large plain glass window. The team had recently suffered an attack from Professor Chang which resulted in the tower getting riddled with blast holes. As Cyborg lifted another bag he tipped it slightly only to have it's continence leak out onto the floor.

"Careful Cy, your getting sand all over the place." Robin turned in his chair to face his teammate.

"What...? aw sorry Rob. These things ain't exactly well sealed ya know." He explained.

"Yes I know, it's just that sand is a real _pain_ to clean up." The Boy Wonder complained.

"More like you just don't wanna clean it up. I hear ya man, nobody likes clearing sand up." Cyborg smirked and Robin glared.

Placing one more bag onto the stack Cyborg stood back and wiped his forehead.

"Phew! man I need a drink after all that work."

Over in the kitchen Beast Boy who seemed to be in a generous mood today was preparing drinks for everyone. He turned to glance at his cybernetic friend.

"Well Cy just sit your metal butt at the table an' I'll be there with some piping hot coffee for ya."

"There better not be any soy milk in it grass stain. Cuz ya know where it's gonna end up." The Tin Man warned.

"Relax chrome dome. Yours is disgustingly fresh and real as always." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Aw yeah, just how ah like em'" He smirked.

The green boy grimace at his friends love for meat products. Eventually the coffees were ready and Beast Boy carefully transported the cups of hot liquid onto a drinks tray and carried it over to his friends. He placed each cup in front of them, giving him an individual nod or a _'Thank you'_. He got to Raven lastly who had her nose buried deep in a book. Setting the cup down in front of her, she glanced towards it before closing her book and placing it down. He then placed a sugar bowl on the table for everyone to use.

Raven continued to stare at the coffee, eyeing it suspiciously. Beast Boy stood back waiting for her to say something when he was suddenly distracted by a crunching sound from underneath his shoes. He looked down to find he was treading on a pile of sand. Momentarily distracted by this he began to scrap his foot on along the floor, trying to rid the sand from his shoes. His fellow teammates looked on in amusement... or at least three of them did.

"Quit it." Spoke a monotone voice.

"Huh?" The green boy looked to see Raven frowning at him.

"I said quit it. Stop making so much noise and sweep it up." She deadpanned.

"What are you...? but it's not my...! I didn't...!" He stuttered in defense but was silenced when an aura colored dustpan and brush hovered in front of him.

He glared at the two male Titans who were trying to look innocent.

"You hear her B, get sweepin'." Cyborg resisted the urge to laugh.

Sighing in frustration and defeat Beast Boy grabbed the floating items without looking and knelled down.

 _"Why is it always **ME**_ _ **?!** "_ He grumbled to himself as he began to sweep up the sand.

Back at the table Starfire glanced at the mumbling changeling with a concerned look.

"Um, I mostly respect you decisions but you do not find this to be a bit harsh friend Raven?"

Raven turned her gaze to her alien friend.

"Not at all. He needs to learn to clean up even if it's not his mess." She explained with a blank look.

Starfire sighed and looked towards the Tin Man.

"Friend Cyborg, I heard that you have plans of building the new room in the tower yes?" She asked.

"Aw yeah, I just got the blue prints finished today. Were gonna have an observatory room so we can monitor the sky and the ocean. We'll be using it to help spot incoming attacks from a great distance. Here's the plans that I drew up if ya'll wanna check em' out." He then withdrew the blue prints from one of his compartments and unrolled it across the table.

The three other Titan's all leaned forward and examined the drawings with much interest as several _'oohs'_ were heard. Over hearing Cyborgs announcement, Beast Boy stood up having cleared up most of the sand. He walked over to the table to see what the others were so intrigued with and stood next to Raven with the dustpan still in his right hand. Spotting the blue print he lent over to get a decent look.

As he leaned the dustpan tilted down causing most of the collected sand to slide straight into the sugar bowl. He stood back as the others returned to their regular seating positions. Raven looked at her cup of coffee that she'd yet to drink. She then glanced at the sugar bowl, not noticing it's sudden change in color. Sighing she decided to at least give it a try and moved the bowl to the center so that everyone could have some. She picked up her tea spoon and began to scoop the sand into her cup.

She then stirred it a few time before hesitantly picking up the cup and raising it slowly to her mouth. Parting her lips she let the warm liquid entered her mouth. There was a long pause as everyone watched Raven warily as she finished her first sip of the drink that Beast Boy had made. She put the cup back down on the sourer and stared at it strangely. She then shifted on her chair so she was fully facing the changeling who was standing beside her.

"That's was... a surprisingly nice cup of coffee." She stated.

Her statement caused Beast Boy to double-take.

"Y-you really think so?" He stared back in amazement.

"Yes, the taste is quite nice and soothing in just the right way." She complimented.

Hearing her say those words made the green boy feel like he was on top of the world.

"Uh... t-thanks that um... means a lot Raven." His goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Say what?! his coffee is actually _good?!_ I gotta try this mah self!" Cyborg dove his spoon into the sugar and scooped several spoonfuls into his cup. Lifting if up to his mouth he braced himself and let the hot liquid enter his mouth. The others stared at him as he pulled the cup away and gave it an odd look.

"Yo... BB... your coffee actually hits the spot." He robotic friend shot him an impressed grin.

"Thanks dude." The green boy grinned back.

Now full of curiosity the tanned alien spoke out.

"I too would like to do the drinking of friends Beast Boy's beverage." She leaned over to the sugar bowl and took quite a few tea spoons that would have been enough to make her coffee overly sweet. She raised the cup to her mouth and instantly gulped the cups entire contents in one go. Her cheeks instantly flushed at the taste in her mouth.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy. Your beverage was most pleasant. I have not consumed something this wonderful since I discovered the mustard." She beamed brightly.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her before looking at his own steaming cup. After seeing the reaction of his teammates he decide that there had to be something that was making Beast Boy's coffee so good. He then fixed his gaze on the sugar bowl and noticed it was brown in color. He wasn't sure but maybe the sugar was playing a part in making Beast Boy's coffee taste so good. Letting out a sigh he grabbed his tea spoon.

"Ohh Kayy... I guess it's my turn now." The others waited in anticipation as he lent over and scooped several tea spoons into his cup. He cautiously took hold of it and lifted it to his lips. He took a moment to observe it's contents before slowly tipping the liquid between his lips. He let it linger inside his mouth for a moment before he finally swallowed it. He cleared his throat and looked towards his curious friends.

"Hmm... you know what guys? that _was_ pretty good. Well done Beast Boy." Smiled towards his green comrade.

Beast Boy's smile could only get wider as he stood there proudly.

"Okay dudes, now your just being _waaaay_ to nice about this." He chuckled and to his surprise the others let out some light laughs and continued to drink their sand filled coffees.

After they had all finished they placed their cups and the sugar bowl on the drinks tray to be taken away. Raven turned to face Beast Boy again.

"That was very good Beast Boy, your coffee was very refreshing." She then sent him a small smile. He quickly faced away as he felt his cheeks redden.

"I must do the agreeing friend Beast Boy, I very much enjoyed your warm beverage." Starfire applauded.

"Same with me B, that stuff was exactly what I needed." Cyborg fold his arms impressively.

"Good job Beast Boy, if you ask me that brown sugar certainly added to it's taste." Robin gave him a thumbs up.

Beast Boy nodded and picked up the drinks tray and turned towards the kitchen. As he placed the tray by the sink a sudden though entered his head.

 _"Brown sugar? I don't remember having any in that color."_ He whispered and looked down at the sugar bowl noticing it was indeed brown. He then glanced at the dustpan in his right hand seeing it full of the same colored substance.

Something in his mind clicked as he put two and two together. He let out and audible gasp as his eyes nearly popped out. Realization had struck him like lightning. He quickly held his tongue so as to not draw attention to himself. Taking in a deep breath he grabbed the sugar bowl and made a hasty retreat towards the exit.

He glanced one last time at his friends who were non-the-wiser to what had transpired. They looked at him in confusion as a crafty smile spread across his face. He quickly turned and exited out of the room.

"Uh... ohh kayy... what was all that about?" Cyborg questioned his teammates sudden odd behavior to which they all shrugged.

Behind the double doors Beast Boy let several thoughts run through his mind.

 _'Ok... I just got the whole team to praise me, Robin to compliment me, Raven to_ _ **Smile**_ _at me, they laughed at one of my jokes and to top it all off... I PRANKED them by accident AND I got away with it... all in one morning!'_

As soon as alll the facts sunk into his mind the halls echoed with Beast Boy's hysterical laughter.

"BEST DAY EVER!"

* * *

 ** _Que Beethoven's Ode to Joy! that's one-up for the jokster of the team!_**


End file.
